I Write Sins, Not Tragedies
by phoenixx22
Summary: Killian is about to marry the woman he loves, and that's all he's ever wanted. Emma is moving back home to be with her family and move on from her past. What happens when two paths cross and the unexpected turns into something they had both been missing all along? A Captain Swan story
1. The Morning Of

It was a little before dawn, and Killian Jones was already awake and preparing for what was soon to be the best day of his life- his wedding day.

It had been a little over three years since he met Milah, his fiancé, and one year since she had accepted his proposal in marriage. Although the ceremony wasn't to start until two p.m. that afternoon, he could not help but wake with the sun as he'd done for years.

Killian was a florist who took much pride in his work, so much so that he would arrive at work every morning at 6:30am. Although he had an amazing staff, he preferred to handle the majority of the work himself. Every morning he would go in at the same time and receive the daily flower deliveries and hand-craft the bouquets that he wished to display, on his hand crafted wood shelves no less.

His love of flowers was not something he thought would become his career, but life had a funny way of working out. His shop, Once Upon a Flower, was located right in the middle of the town of Storybrooke. It sat next to a vacant shop that had been unoccupied for as long as he had been next door. His location was prime realty for attracting customers and he found that his shop was never lagging in interest.

As he was dressing in a pair of sung black jeans, a soft navy colored cotton t-shirt, and black boots, his mind drifted towards the flowers he would be working with this morning. He had ordered the flowers for his wedding weeks ago, and today he was going to finish unloading them and putting the bouquets together.

Milah hadn't let him decide on much, but he had insisted that he do the arrangements for their reception hall. Milah had acquiesced on his request, but had said she wanted blue violets. He decided to pair them with pure white roses and baby's breath. They were simple, but striking together.

He walked outside and headed to his sedan when he noticed that the weather was perfect for outdoors. His wedding was to be held in the town chapel, much to his dismay of the perfect weather, but Milah had wanted the ceremony held in the midst of pews and tradition.

He drove the 10 minutes it took to get to his shop and pulled into his usual parking spot behind the building. Once inside he took a deep breath and started to go about his usual routine. Once the lights were on, blinds open, and inventory was taken for the day, did Killian start pulling the crates out of the cooler.

His best employee, William Smee, would be running the shop in his absence, so all he had to do was finish his arrangements and transport them to the reception hall. While Killian was putting his final bouquet together Smee had walked into the back room.

"Killian?" Smee called from the back.

"In here, Smee, I'm just finishing up the last of my bouquets."

Smee walked up to the counter and looked over his work with approval. "They're lovely. I'm sure Milah will love them."

Killian wiped his hands on a towel and stepped back from the counter. "Thanks, they turned out better than I had hoped. Will you and Will be okay today during the rush?"

Smee grabbed the inventory list from where Killian had laid it on his desk.

"It looks like we have all the necessary flowers. We should be perfectly fine. Saturday's are usually busy, but considering that half the town is coming to your wedding it's not going to be that crazy."

Killian chuckled and patted Smee on the back. He looked at his watch and realized it was already 10:30 a.m.

"I better get going. I can't afford to be late to my own wedding, and I still have to drop these off and pick up my tux. Nothing like waiting until the last minute, yeah?" Killian said with smirk on his face.

He walked over to the cooler and started grabbing crates with Smee following behind him. After the car was loaded Smee turned around to face his boss.

"Congratulations, Killian. You deserve to be happy today of all days. I'll see you in a few days."

With that the men shook hands and Killian turned to get in his car and leave for the reception hall.

About 20 minutes later Killian was parked and getting ready to unload the crates. He started placing vases on all the guests' tables and around the room on assorted pillars.

When he was finally finished he stepped back for a moment to take a good look at the room.

"It's perfect", Killian thought out loud with a sigh.

It was now a quarter to noon and Killian realized he had to hurry and go grab his tux and head toward the chapel to get dressed along side his best mates for the ceremony. This was going to be his best day, and he wasn't about to spoil it by his own lateness.


	2. Here Comes The

The room where the men were getting ready was a moderate size, just big enough to fit Killian and the two groomsmen, David and Robin. Their tux bags were all hung on the door awaiting the men to open them up and start to dress themselves.

Killian was in the small half bath grooming his face, leaving just enough scruff to be presentable. Just as he was wiping off the last of the stray hair from his face David walked in behind him.

"Are you done primping yet"?

"You're just jealous of my good looks, mate, no need to feel threatened", Killian said with a teasing amount of sarcasm.

"Right…, don't forget I'm already married. No need to compete for affection, Mary Margaret has plenty to go around", David chuckled as he was walking over to unzip his bag to retrieve his tux.

"What was that about your wife 'going around'?" said Robin to David.

"Of course that was the part of the conversation you would overhear", David said rolling his eyes at Robin.

"Just trying to catch up on what I missed, seeing as I'm the only one that is getting dressed in here."

Both Killian and David shared an exaggerated look of distress at Robins comment.

"We have plenty of time, it's only one o'clock. We don't have to be out for fifteen more minutes. That's plenty of time, mate", Killian said as he was opening up his own bag.

Twenty minutes later the three men had (finally) finished putting on their tuxes. Robin and David had all black tuxedos with a silver dress shirt and black bowtie.

Killian's tuxedo, on the other hand, was black with a white dress shirt underneath. He also had a vest that too was black, but had silver buttons and paisley design. His black bow tie was tied to perfection, with the help of David. He looked sinfully dashing, and was eager to see his bride to be.

The three men headed towards the door, and headed outside of the room.

"I think it's time for some pictures, mates. Before we start though, I'd like to go and check on Milah. I'm going to head over to the lasses dressing room. I'll be back in a few minutes. Do try not to cause mayhem while I'm gone."

"Robin looked to his left towards Killian heading down the hall and shouted, "Dave and I are going to get a drink before my cheeks become fused in an upright position, anything for you?"

"I'm fine. Best not to spill anything before the ceremony begins, I'll just see you in a minute", Killian replied before he turned the corner at the end of the hall.

While Killian went to seek out Milah in her room, David and Robin walked off towards the kitchen area.

"I hope there is rum in here somewhere or at least a beer", said Robin.

David shook his head and said, "I think a beer would be just fi-".

"Are you going to finish that sentence?"

Robin turned and saw that David was standing still behind him and staring into one of the rooms on the other side of the hallway.

"What has you so intrigued, mate, see Mary Margaret in there?", Robin said with a smirk as he walked towards where David was standing.

He turned to look in the same direction, and that was when he realized what had David frozen, not Mary Margaret, but Milah.

Killian had made it to the ladies dressing suite and was about to knock on the door when one of Milah's bridesmaids opened the door, almost walking into him.

"Whoa there lass, is my lovely bride in there?"

"Sorry, no.", she replied, "She left the room about 10 minutes ago. She said she was going to check to see if the photographer was ready."

"Oh, well then I guess I should head back to the main area, thanks."

Killian began making his way back the way he came, but little did he know what his mates had discovered.

Robin blinked a few times making sure what he was seeing was correct. Milah was in one of the spare open rooms kissing a man, but it wasn't Killian. He could tell because the man had a cane in one hand and a shaggy mane.

David finally turned to look at Robin and said, "I can't believe she would do this- how? Why? She's supposed to be getting married!"

Robin shushed David and pushed him down the hall away from the room.

"We are going to go tell Killian, he needs to be aware before he makes a commitment that she does not see fit to keep."

The men agreed, and a few moments later they spotted Killian over by the front doors.

"Have you seen Milah? She isn't with the photographer, and it's time to begin the pictures", he said to both of the men.

"Killian, we have to tell you something", said Robin.

"Can it wait? The guests are going to be arriving soon, we have to start."

David shook his head, "I'm afraid it can't, you need to know now. Let's go talk in private."

Killian looked between the two and the expressions on their faces were solemn, but troubled.

"Fine, yeah, okay, but we have to be quick."

They walked back into their dressing room, and when the door closed neither Robin nor David knew where to start. David decided to speak first.

"Okay, when Robin and I went down towards the kitchen I saw Milah in the spare room with someone else."

"So you know where she is, good, did you tell her that we were ready for the pictures?", Killian replied back to David as he looked confused.

"No, not exactly. She wasn't alone in the room…"

Killian was getting more irritated with the lack of communication.

"Would you just tell me what is going on?"

"We saw Milah kissing another man!" shouted Robin.

Killian raised his eyebrow, and began to laugh.

"That's real funny. I know I need to loosen up before the ceremony begins, but that was just ridiculous. Come on let's go."

"Killian, we're serious", David replied slowly.

Killian looked at his best mans face again and realized that he was not joking as he believed.

"That's ridiculous; she wouldn't do that to me. Not on our wedding day, not ever."

With that he left the room and went off to find Milah.


	3. What a Shame

Killian was cantering down the long hallway towards the room that Milah was last seen in. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to her, or if he'd be able to say anything at all.

As he moved he kept repeating _it's not true_ in his mind like a silent prayer. When he finally reached the room he saw Milah facing the old Victorian styled mirror checking her make-up.

When his eyes landed upon her he realized that this was the first time he saw her in her gown, and she looked beautiful. Her gown was an A-line with style that fell straight to the floor. The bust had V-neck that was cinched and had white lace up to the collarbone. She had on white silk gloves that ended above her elbows. To top it off her hair was pinned in a bun with a floor length veil that was attached to a pearl head wreath with billows of flowers weaved in it.

After staring at her for a few moments Killian finally announced his presence.

"Milah?"

"Killian", Milah said in a surprised tone, "You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!

Killian gave her a sheepish look before replying.

"I know, but I had to talk to you about something, and it could not wait until after the ceremony."

Milah moved closer to Killian and grabbed on to his lapels.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Killian reached behind his head to scratch the hair behind his ear, a sure sign of when he was uncomfortable.

"David and Robin seem to think that they saw you kissing another man a few moments ago in this room."

Before Killian could even move past the word kissing, did Milah release his lapels and back up with wide eyes.

"It's- It's not what you think", replied Milah in a frantic tone of voice.

"So it's true then? You were in here kissing another man!", Killian demanded of her.

"You have to believe me it was a mistake, I…it was over, he wasn't, and I thought… You weren't supposed to find out like this."

Killian stood stupefied, "What do you mean find out like this? How long has this been going on?"

Milah bit down on her bottom lip and down casted her eyes away from Killian's hard stare.

"It started about 6 months ago; I was looking at a venue for the reception hall and that was when I met the owner of the building, Robert Gold. I don't know exactly what started it, I just know that one day I went to go deliver the down payment and we were standing so close and then… After that we kept seeing each other, that is, until I broke it off three months ago. He wasn't supposed to be here. I thought if I didn't tell you, and nothing happened after we were married it would all just work itself out. I'm so sorry, Killian".

Of all the things he thought she would have said, the actual words came no where close. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. How had he not noticed? Was it something he did? How could she do this to him? After all of his thoughts finished competing against one another did he finally speak out loud.

"The wedding is off, and I don't want to see you again. I think it's best if you just leave. I'll handle the guests."

"Killian, surely you don't mean that, I love you. I made a mistake, surely we can move past this. I still want to marry you."

"You chose this, Milah; I could never trust you again. You chose to be with someone else instead of doing the proper thing. How can I marry you after learning you were with another man mere moments before we were to be married, never mind the past six months. Please, just go."

Milah tried one last time to plead with him.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I'm still the same person you fell in love with. We can still be happy together. Don't throw the past few years away over a stupid mistake I made."

With a sigh he replied, "Aye, I'm sure. You may be the same lass I fell in love with, but obviously I didn't know you at all then, just as I still don't now. Goodbye, Milah."

He turned his back to her and waited for her departure. When she finally moved her feet forward she took the few steps toward the table in front of him. She pulled off her glove from her left hand and began to remove the diamond engagement ring from her finger. With one last look at her ring she turned towards him and she placed the ring on the table before exiting the room.

When he was sure she was gone he turned around and glanced at the ring that was now sitting in front of him. He picked it up and placed it into his pants pocket before turning to walk out the door and head back to the front of the church.

When Killian reached the front hall the photographer stepped in front of him and said,

"The bride just left the church and drove off, will she be back?"

"No, I'm afraid not. To those of you who are already here I'm afraid the wedding is off. There will be no ceremony today, or ever, for myself and Milah."

With that Killian turned and exited the church without another word. He got straight into his car and drove off leaving behind the shocked expressions of their wedding parties.

David and Robin would have to take care of the guests for him. All he knew was that he needed to leave before everyone showed up. He couldn't handle all the guests asking him what happened, mostly because he didn't truly understand it himself. It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. To think that the day had started out with such promise…


	4. Let's Be Alone Together

He didn't know where he was going, but as long as it was far from the church it didn't matter. As he was driving down the road he noticed that the place his mind decided to lead him to was the very last place he would have consciously decided to go; the reception hall.

Killian took off his tie and threw it down in the backseat. He then proceeded to open up the top few buttons of his dress shirt and remove the jacket. As he exited the car he realized it was a tad bit warm and decided to roll up his sleeves to his elbow.

As he walked inside he was instantly hit with another wave of sadness. The flowers he had put together earlier that morning were still perfectly placed and looked as fresh as they had when he left.

As he stared at the violets intertwined with the roses he thought about the meaning of the flowers, something that soothed him over the years. He instantly remembered that white roses symbolized purity and unity in marriage, which was why he wanted them in the first place. The blue violets that Milah had selected, simply because they were "pretty", symbolized faithfulness. Cruel sense of irony right there if you asked him.

It all seemed so surreal that just a few hours ago he felt like the luckiest man alive, and then one moment had destroyed the years of happiness he thought he had had. Truth being; he could not even find it in his heart to be mad at Milah. His heart was flooded with disappointment, like a dam had broken loose around his heart.

It wasn't until the door opened that he noticed he was still staring de-void of emotion at the bridal party table.

"Killian", said David in a melancholy tone, "I'm not going to ask if you are okay, but I am going to tell you that I am sorry."

At that Killian turned to face his former best man.

"It isn't your fault, mate, you weren't in an affair with Milah."

"Typically this would be the part where I would say something cliché about her, but I have nothing."

"As always you're an original, Dave", Killian said with a small semblance of a smile.

David shuffled his foot into the floor a few times before speaking again, "Robin and I sent everyone home, we also took care of the venue. You don't have to worry about clearing this place out. We'll take care of it for you. It is the least we could do."

Killian walked towards David and gave him a pat on the back as he passed. "Thank you."

"Just promise me you'll not go on a drinking bender, okay? I don't want you to fall apart when you don't deserve to suffer the burden of another's consequences."

"That was a heady statement, but aye I promise. I think I'm just going to go home and call it a night."

Killian walked back out of the hall to his car without another word and started for his apartment.

-/-

It was just another day like the previous two weeks had been. Since the wedding Killian threw himself into work. He didn't want to do anything else. Going out had lost its appeal, and meeting women seemed even more unappealing.

He just wanted to be alone and keep busy, and what better way to do that then to go back to what he knew. He woke with the sun and got dressed for work. He made his usual coffee, with cream no sugar, and put it in his mug and headed out to work.

He parked in his usual spot behind the shop, and unlocked the back door. He turned on the lights, opened the blinds, and began taking inventory. Will would be opening with Killian soon, but until then he was alone.

Just like he had done every day since he opened the shop; Killian made sure that the arrangements he chose were planned out for when Will came in so he could work on putting them together. When it was eight o'clock Will walked in and put on his usual apron before heading towards the front.

"Morning, Killian", Will said as he passed his boss at the desk.

"Morning, Will. I have the arrangements planned on that clipboard. You can just start on whichever ones you want first."

"Working by meself today then? I'll be sure to take care of all of it."

After finishing up his brief conversation with Will, Killian headed into his office to finish his coffee and go through the past weeks receipts. Around noon or so, his head still buried in paperwork, someone rapped on the door a few times.

"Come in", he replied to the sound with a tone of boredom.

"I see you've decided to drown in work rather than alcohol. I guess that's a less dangerous substitute."

"Nice to see you too, Dave. What are you doing here?"

"I had the day off, and I'm on the way to meet my sister for lunch. She's in town for the week. I just figured I check up on how you were doing before we met up."

"I'm fine; just sorting through these bloody expenses. Tiring work it is."

"Well would you be up for a drink later? It'll be a break from all the work hours you've been putting in. Maybe I can even get Emma to come so you can finally meet", David said hopeful that his offer would be taken.

"Not tonight, but thanks", he rebuffed without looking up from his paperwork.

"Killian…"

"Dave please don't start. I'm just not in the mood. Rain-check?"

"Alright, but you are not going to get out of this forever. I'll talk to you later."

"Aye. Close the door behind you please", Killian said with his eyes already back on his paper work.

With that David closed the door and took off to meet his sister at the local diner. He'd just have to try again later. Killian couldn't say no to him forever.


	5. These Things Will Change

Emma sat a table in the back of Granny's diner. She was waiting for her brother to arrive, and hoping that no one would recognize her before he got there.

She hadn't been back to Storybrooke in years; actually she hadn't been back since she left in the first place. It wasn't that she was running from anything in particular, she just wanted more than the small town life she grew up in.

She had opened a successful bakery in Boston, and she loved living in a city where her business could grow and thrive.

Living in a small town gave you security and comfort, but for Emma it was always missing something. She had moved to Boston hoping that opening her bakery would fill the hole, and it did, but only so much.

Her only family was in Storybrooke, and she knew that no matter what she would end up back here sooner or later. David was thrilled to hear that his only baby sister was finally going to be coming back home, especially since she was planning on telling him that she was going to make it permanent.

Just as she thought about her big brother, he appeared in the front door to the diner. She waved him over from her table and he headed towards her with a huge smile on his face.

"Emma", David said as he grabbed her from the booth to pull her into a bone crushing hug, "I can't tell you how happy I am that you finally decided to come and visit!"

"David, I can't breathe", she managed to squeeze out.

"Sorry, I just am so happy to see you."

"Clearly. I missed you too, and Mary Margaret of course."

"Wait until she sees you, you really will be in for a hug then."

At the exact moment when David finished, their waitress arrived at the table to take their orders. When their waitress looked up from her pad she realized Emma was the one sitting across from David.

"Emma!" the woman squealed, "Is that really you?"

"Hi, Rubes, long time no see", Emma said with a smile on her face to her old friend.

"You think? I didn't know you were coming to visit", she turned to glare at David before continuing, "you, mister, should have told me!"

"I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't think. I'll make it up to you later though?"

"I'll get back to you", Ruby said turning her attention back to Emma, "How long are you in town for?"

"Um, actually, I'm moving back. So I'll be back permanently…"

At Emma's words David's jaw dropped and he was rendered speechless. Ruby, noticing that David had just heard this news for the first time as well, decided to give them a moment.

"I'm just going to put in your usual drink orders; I'll be back with your drinks in a bit."

"You're moving back? To Storybrooke? Now", David said, all but shouting at her. He sat still with disbelief in his voice and shock still on his face.

"Well, yeah. I thought it was time to come back home. I missed you guys, and I knew that you guys would never leave here, so I figured it had to be me. I also found a place to move my bakery to… Are you okay with that?"

"Okay? Emma, I'm more than okay! Your timing is perfect actually. I was going to tell you this later today, but now that you've let your cat out of the bag, I should tell you my news. Mary Margaret is pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"

Emma's face lit up and she all but cried with happiness. "You're going to be a dad! I'm so happy for you guys, you're going to be parents. I'm going to have a little niece/nephew!"

"Mary Margaret is going to be overjoyed to know you're staying. She's going to talk your ear off about all things baby related."

"Well that's what sister in laws are for. I'm definitely going to be the one to make your cakes for every occasion. Just saying..."

Ruby returned with their drinks in hand, hot cocoa with cinnamon for Emma, and a Coke for David, before asking, "Are you guys ready to order?"

"I'll have a burger and fries, and Emma's going to have a grilled cheese with onion rings."

"Alright, should be up in a bit."

"Thanks Ruby" Emma said as she sipped at her cocoa.

"That food was so good, I didn't realize how much I missed Granny's cooking until now", Emma said as she finished off the last bite of her sandwich.

"So where are you planning on opening up your bakery around here?"

"There's this vacant shop next to a flower shop in the square. I looked into it a while ago and put in my application. Turns out I qualified. The space is mine as of today. I'm going to pick up the keys after I leave here. I didn't want to tell you that I was thinking of moving back until I was sure that I could get my bakery started here."

"That's such great news Emma. I think you'll like your location, my friend owns the shop next to where yours is. I'm sure you'll get along."

"Who is the owner? I know practically everyone in this town; especially since your friends with the same people you were when we were kids."

"Actually, you don't know him, he moved here about a year after you moved to Boston. I'll have to introduce you two, his name is Killian Jones."

"Sounds good", she said as she got up from the booth. "I'll see you and Mary Margaret later then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later for dinner."

With that, Emma walked out of the diner and headed into town to meet the realtor to get the keys to her new property.

Killian had finally finished his mountain of paperwork long after the shop had closed. He turned off all the lights and locked the door before heading to his car. He couldn't wait to get home and go to bed. Lately all he did was work and go home to sleep. He had no desire to hang out with his friends, or go to grab a drink after work. Just as he walked into his house his phone began to ring. He looked down and saw that he had a text message from David. _Remember that rain check from earlier? I'm calling it in. Tomorrow. Dinner at my place. 6pm._ Killian new that he hadn't spent any time with David in the last two weeks and he did feel bad. He didn't want to bring his misery around his best friend. It wouldn't be fair, but David wouldn't let him get away with it forever. _Alright, I'll be there. See you tomorrow._ He turned off his phone after his message sent and proceeded to head towards his bedroom to get ready for bed.

"David, why are there four place settings at the table?" Mary Margaret asked her husband. "I may have invited Killian over for dinner tonight." "He said yes?" David nodded in response. "I'm glad he finally said yes. He hasn't been over in a while". "Me too, I wanted to tell him our good news. I'm hoping that it will cheer him up a bit." "I'm sure it will. He's hurting, but he'll be thrilled for us. He's been hoping this would happen for a few years now." "You're always so optimistic. I'm not going to start doubting you now." "Smart man", Mary Margaret said as she placed a kiss on his cheek on her way into the kitchen.

Emma was in David and Mary Margaret's spare room getting dressed for dinner. She had on a pair of dark skinny jeans, knee high brown boots, and a navy top. Her hair was down as usual and she had on her minimal make up she always wore. She was happy she was having a meal with her family. Last night they had Chinese and caught up with one another, and it was like she had never left. Staying with them until her apartment was ready was ready was going to spoil her, but she figured it was okay since she would be able to come over all the time when she moved out. With one last look around her room, she walked down the hall into the living room. David was sitting on the couch flicking through channels, and Mary Margaret was in the kitchen checking on dinner. Just as she was about to sit on the couch with David the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Emma opened the door and was met by a handsome man with dark hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

He had just enough scruff, and if Emma was being completely honest he was handsome. Judging by the smirk he gave her when she was caught looking him up and down, he knew it too. She new one too many guys in Boston like that, and he was no exception. "Hi, can I help you?" "While I know that this is my mates apartment, I'm afraid I don't know who you are? Care to share, love?" "You must be Killian. I'm Emma, David's sister." "Ah, the elusive Emma Nolan. Nice to meet you, love." David walked up behind Emma and greeted Killian. "You came, Mary Margaret was right. Killian this is my sister Emma, Emma this is my best friend Killian." "We were just introducing ourselves. I didn't know anyone was joining us for dinner, David." Emma said as she looked at David with a look he knew oh too well. "I forgot to tell you last night. You were going to meet sometime or other, especially since you'll be working next to each other." Killian looked at David with a confused look on his face. "Working next to each other? What do you mean, Dave?" "Emma bought the shop that was vacant next to yours. She's opening up her business there." Killian turned to Emma, "What kind of business are you in?" "I own a bakery back in Boston." "Have a bit of a sweet tooth, yeah?" "You could say that. Baking is something that just comes natural to me. It's soothing, I guess." "Hey guys' dinner is served!" Mary Margaret called from the kitchen. The trio headed to the dining table. Mary Margaret had made spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread for dinner, and if the smell was anything to go by it was going to be delicious.

"What would you like to drink guys?" "I'll have wine, hon." David answered first. "Same", replied Emma and Killian at the same time. "Okay, I'll be right back". A few minutes later she returned with three wine glasses and one water glass. "No wine tonight, Mary? I'm surprised" Killian said noticing she was drinking water instead of her usual. "I can't drink anymore. David and I were going to tell you later tonight, but I'm pregnant." She smiled and held David's hand. "You, you're pregnant? It's about time, mates. Congratulations!" Killian was genuinely happy for them. He knew it was going to happen with the amount of love they spouted all the time. "There's something else. We wanted to know if you would become his/hers godfather? You're already considered and uncle, but we thought this would just be the cherry on top." Killian felt truly humbled. "I would be honored to be the godfather to your lad or lass." He looked over and saw Emma beaming at her sister in law, and realized that this was a lot of change happening for his best friends. They were having a baby, and their family was back together. It's funny how life worked sometimes. Filling up for some, and emptying for others. Being an uncle though gave him something to look forward to. It was first thing that had made him feel happy in a while. He would take what he was given and be grateful for it.

There was something about Killian that Emma couldn't quite put her finger on. She was getting mixed signals from him, and she couldn't figure out which one was the right one. At first he seemed like your typical self obsessed playboy, but when he found out about the baby his eyes softened and the smirk he wore since he got here changed to something sincere. He had a story, but Emma wasn't going to dive head first into his personal life to hear it. She liked her privacy, and he deserved his. She didn't even know this man. There was no reason to be so curious.

"So how long until you get your shop up and running, Emma"? Killian asked, genuinely curious. "Well all my supplies and appliances are being shipped down here, so it should be a couple of weeks before it's all ready to go. I have to find new employees too, hopefully that will work itself out." Emma replied staring at her half full wine glass. "Well then we'll be working next to each other in no time, ay, love"? "So it would seem". "Wait until you tastes some of Emma's baking, you're going to become hooked", David added to the conversation. "Is that so? Well I'll just have to make sure I stop by whenever you're open and give your sweets a try", Killian said to Emma adding a wink at the end. "Well, Mr. Jones, I'm sure I'll have something to satisfy that sweet tooth. If you don't mind I'm going to excuse myself. I'm still a bit tired. Good evening, it was nice to meet you". "You as well, Emma, and it's Killian". "Goodnight, Killian". With that Emma retreated to her room.

"Well I can see the family resemblance, but you two don't seem much alike, mate", Killian said to David. "Emma has always been her own person, but there are qualities we share, you'll notice soon enough". Killian rose to take his dishes to the kitchen. "Thank you for the lovely meal M it was great to get to spend time with you guys. "Killian, you know you're always welcome here. You don't have to be alone just because Milah hurt you. You'll always have us, no matter what". She gave his hand a quick squeeze before heading into the living room.

"Killian, are you alright in here?" David called. "Yeah, I was just putting the dishes in the sink. Dinner was great. I'm sorry I've been avoiding everyone. I just feel like I don't know what I'm doing anymore". "I know it's hard, you loved her, but you're not going to feel like this forever. As cliché as it is, time will heal you. You've been through worse; you can make it through this". David clapped him on the back before walking with him towards the door. "Thanks, Dave. We'll go out to the bar sometime this week, call up Robin as well". "Sounds good to me" David replied as he opened the door for Killian.

As Killian headed to his car he realized that David's sister was a bit of an open book. She was on the defensive when he put on his cocky persona. He picked up on it, even if she tried to hide it. He was curious, but if she was anything like the woman David had described it would be hard to peel back her layers to see what she was hiding underneath. He wasn't even sure why he cared enough to know. He put her out of his mind and headed home. He didn't want to think about anyone else in his life, Milah had left a raw wound and he was in no way wanting anyone else to come near it or him again. It was just better off for him to be alone. Time had proven that, and if he didn't listen this time he knew he really was a fool.


	6. All Work and No Play

It had been two weeks since Emma had picked up the keys to her new would be bakery, and her supplies and appliances had finally arrived. Now that it was here she would have to move everything in and start setting up so she could open. This was the part she hated, and loved the most- unpacking.

The thought of setting up a new space thrilled her because it was like starting over from scratch, but it also filled her with dread because it meant long hours of labor for her. David had volunteered to help her whenever he wasn't working at the sheriff's office. Luckily, she could do mostly everything herself except moving in her industrial equipment, that's where David would come in.

As she was looking around the space she was lost in thought picturing where everything would fit best. She had missed her brother sneaking in behind her taking her unobservant state and using it to his advantage. One minute she was alone and the next she felt someone grab her from behind.

"What the-".

"It's just me", David said putting his hands up, "I couldn't resist. It's not often that I can catch you unaware."

When her heart rate finally slowed she turned and punched him in the arm.

"Thanks for that. Are you ready to get to work?"

"I am at your disposal; I don't have to meet Mary Margaret for a few hours. What equipment do we have to move?"

"Well there are two double ovens, a couple of industrial mixers, table mixers, and work benches. Other than that it's just this plentiful amount of boxes that I have yet to go through."

David placed his hands on his hips and stared around the room. "I should have known you wouldn't have made this easy, he chuckled before turning back to face Emma, "let's get started".

Who knew that moving industrial grade equipment could be so damn heavy? After two long hours of moving all the appliances in and having David help her set them up, she was exhausted.

David had left her with the boxes to unpack so he could go and meet Mary Margaret for lunch. She was grateful that he had helped, if not moving in would've taken so much longer than it had already. Luckily the boxes had mostly contained supplies such as: mixing bowls, spatulas, dyes, baking pans- the usual.

It had taken her about another three hours, but the boxes were finally unloaded and put away in their various spaces. The only things she had left to do were to find a new supplier and hire new employees.

Her sign was being delivered the following day, luckily she would not have to install it, and then she would be pretty much done. Then the real fun could begin; baking.

-/-

It had taken another two weeks, but Emma had finally done it. She found a great supplier that didn't overcharge, which was a relief.

Her sign was exactly what she had wanted. It was dark blue in color and "The Sugared Swan" was written largely in a curly font. The biggest challenge that she had faced was finding employees that could handle the requirements needed to run a bakery. She had ended up hiring a few people she had grown up with.

She was surprised to find that two of her male childhood friends were quite good at baking, which she never would have guessed. Graham Humbert, who Emma had a crush on in high school, and August Booth, who was like a second brother to her, were her new bakers.

Ruby had applied too, which Emma thought was a joke, saying that she could decorate and that Granny had given her full blessing. After Emma saw her skills, she hired Ruby right away.

Last, but not least, was Elsa. She hadn't seen Elsa since they were in middle school. When they were in 8th grade, Elsa had joined a foreign exchange program, and she spent her high school years in Europe. By the time she had come back Emma had already left for Boston. It turned out that Elsa worked in a bakery as part of her program and could do anything Emma needed her too.

She couldn't believe that she was able to find a crew in her hometown, but she took it as a good sign that things were looking up for her.

The grand opening of her bakery was coming up on Friday. She had been so busy making sure that everything was ready she barely had time to find some personal time for herself. She hadn't been out at all since she had been back and after all the hard work she had put in the last month or so, she had earned a night out.

Ruby had suggested that a girl's night was just what they needed to unwind. Emma, Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Elsa all decided to go to the Rabbit Hole, the towns only bar. Even though Mary Margaret couldn't drink, she said that wouldn't stop her from enjoying the company.

As Emma was finishing getting ready a knock sounded on her door.

"Are you decent?", David said from the hall.

"Yes, I have clothes on. It's safe for your eyes", she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you can never be too sure", he chuckled before sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Did you come in here for a purpose, other than distracting me from putting on my make-up?"

"I was just wondering how it's going between you and Killian, as work neighbors?"

She turned back towards the mirror to finish her eyeliner before replying, "Fine, I guess? I haven't really seen him since that awkward dinner we had last month. I've been so busy I haven't really paid too much attention."

David became silent after her reply.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about, David?"

"Yeah, just wanted to check in is all. Have fun with my wife and the girls tonight", David said as he moved to the door.

"Don't worry we're planning on committing all sorts of debauchery", Emma said with a wink.

David walked out then with a shake of his head at his little sister.

She wasn't sure what that was about. Why was her brother all of a sudden interested in her and Killian?

Well, not "Emma and Killian", it's not like they were together or anything, she thought to herself. They weren't even friends, more like acquaintances. They had only met that one time; it wasn't like it was a big deal.

She truly hadn't even thought about him since that night. Of course thanks to David; she was now thinking about him. Damn it. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she finished applying the last of her mascara.

Deciding she looked good, she grabbed her clutch off the dresser and headed out the door to meet the girls at the bar. She definitely needed a drink.


	7. Masquerade

**So this is the longest chapter so far. It has both Emma and Killian's POV in it. Hopefully you guys like the way this one turned out. You'll get a bit of other characters in this chapter as well. Leave me reviews and let me know what you think about this chapter before I post next weeks! Any suggestions and questions will be considered and replied to! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Rabbit Hole wasn't overly busy, but there were enough people to call it full for a Wednesday night. The room was dimly lit, mostly illuminated by the small white lamps placed on all the tables. The bar was lit by a couple of multi head lamps on the ceiling, and red small lamps lined up underneath the liquor display.

In one corner of the room there was a pool table placed next to an electric fire place. There were a couple of guys already playing when the girls had walked in. Ruby had already chosen a table close to the bar for easy access. There weren't many people near their table, so they had the corner of the room almost to themselves.

"I'm glad we decided on the margaritas, they taste amazing", Ruby said sipping furiously at her drink.

"Well if you down them all that fast the only thing that will be amazing is you not getting trashed before the night even starts," Emma replied with sarcasm.

"Ha, ha. I can hold my liquor thank you very much." Everyone around the table laughed at that.

"I don't think so, remember last time we went out? You drank four beers and had two shots of tequila back-to-back. It took you twenty minutes after that before you tried to get on top of the bar. Mary Margaret had to have David come get you," Elsa said with a smirk at her friend.

"That's true! You passed out in the back of his squad car on the way back to your apartment," Mary Margaret added in.

"Okay, okay, no more talking about me. Let's talk about the fact the Emma hasn't mentioned Blue Eyes once since he had dinner at your place Mary Margaret," Ruby said while staring at Emma from under her lashes.

"Blue Eyes? First David brings him up earlier and now you? Why are you guys so interested in something that isn't even a thing? I barely even know him, and I'm not interested in him- at all."

"Oh come on Emma, you can't tell me that he isn't attractive. Surely even you have noticed," Ruby said with a pointed look.

"Ruby," Mary Margaret began, I think you should leave Emma alone about Killian. Whatever does or does not happen, it is not for us to get involved."

Before Ruby could reply Emma got up from her stool and promptly said, "I definitely need another drink to handle this, I'll be right back," and turned around heading straight towards the bar.

"Ruby, you know that Emma putting on the spot makes her tense up. Just let her enjoy tonight without you trying to set her up," Elsa said coming to Emma's defense.

"It's like I told David; Killian just had his heart broken, he is not looking to find someone new right now. If anything he won't want to date for a long time. He broke off the wedding less than two months ago. He needs to heal, and trying to push him and Emma together won't be good for either of them. I'm not saying they shouldn't talk, but whatever comes of it should be by their choice," Mary Margaret pointed out to her overzealous best friend.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I overstepped a bit, but it's too good of a love story to leave alone. Girl moves back and starts working next door to guy who had his heart broken, only to find they both like each other and fall in love!"

"Life isn't like a movie, and no matter how good our intentions may be, we should let Emma and Killian figure out everything on their own. If it's meant to be, then it will figure itself out".

While she was at the bar, waiting on the bartender to get her drink, she saw the girls were most likely chastising Ruby for her questions. Before she noticed her thoughts strayed and she was thinking about Killian. She knew barely anything about him, except he was clearing hiding something about himself, but who wasn't? Sure he did have piercing blue eyes that were even more noticeable due to his dark hair and scruff, but so what? A lot of men were attractive; that didn't mean she had to swoon at the sight of them.

She came to the conclusion that since they were going to be neighbors from here on out, and they would be seeing each other throughout the week, she would have to talk to him again eventually, but she wasn't looking to become best friends with the guy. She had had enough of the male gender in Boston. After everything that happened, she just wanted a fresh start with no complications.

When the bartender brought her back her drink, she headed back to her table determined not to let herself over think and just to have a good time. It was only two hours later and the girls, with the exception of Mary Margaret, were drunk. Emma had finally relaxed after Ruby had decided to focus on her own love life instead of hers.

The girls caught up on Emma's life in Boston, with a few things left out. Emma was drunk, but she wasn't that drunk to spill her secrets. In return Elsa and Ruby shared what they had been up to since high school ended. Mary Margaret had laughed at the ridiculous stories they had shared because prior to becoming a teacher and marrying David, she had done some crazy things. As Emma listened to all of their stories she realized that she missed a lot more than she thought she had while she was gone, and that things would be different now.

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning with a throbbing pain in her temples and felt like she was going to explode. She didn't think she had had that much to drink, but then again she couldn't remember after drink number 4?

With a light knock on the door Mary Margaret came inside the room.

"Good Morning, I figured you could use these," she said handing Emma two aspirins and some orange juice."

"Thanks. I can already feel the throbbing in my temples. How much did I drink last night?" she said grabbing the pills and juice preparing to swallow them down.

"You had four margaritas, and then you switched to tequila. Ruby is good at bringing out the tequila. I believe you had 4 shots, and then I called David to come and escort us home. I figured if you guys wanted to get a head start for the grand opening you'd need to be able to open your eyes at the least."

"Well luckily I don't have to look presentable to bake, or else we'd be in trouble. I just hope Elsa and Ruby look equally as wrecked as I feel," Emma said while rubbing her temples with her eyes closed.

"I made some pancakes and bacon for breakfast. There's also coffee too. Feel free to join the land of the living whenever you're ready. David already left for the station, but I'm sure they'll be enough food to soak up that brewery inside of you." With that she got up and left the room, making sure to close the door as quietly as possible.

* * *

It was noon and all of Emma's employees were meeting at the shop to start baking for tomorrow's big day. As she unlocked the door and walked inside she realized that after a horrible hangover, baking was exactly what she needed to get her back to normal.

The bell chimed and when she turned around she saw Graham walking towards her.

"Hey, August is on his way here. He's stopping to get everyone coffee. We heard about the night you ladies had and thought you might need to caffeine to keep you functioning."

Emma laughed, "Luckily Mary Margaret plied me with grease and black coffee before I left, but the extra caffeine couldn't hurt."

While Graham walked into the back room to get his apron, Emma remembered how much she used to find that accent of his swoon worthy. She had spent most of her high school years with a crush on him, but never told him because of their friendship. His lilt would make her have butterflies when she was a teenager, and it got worse with every year.

Graham was even better looking than he had been when they were younger. He filled out quite nicely, and was toned, but not too muscular. His hair was still the same shade of brown and slightly curly on top. He had a bit of facial hair now, but it suited him well. All in all, he was the perfect package. It was a shame she had never told him how she felt, but seeing as she left right after high school, it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

The bell chimed again as Emma was setting out the necessary equipment they needed to start making the cupcakes. This time Ruby and Elsa walked in together. Elsa was wearing dark tinted sunglasses and had her hair plaited in a side braid. She was wearing a stylish light blue track suit, and no make-up. Ruby, on the other hand, had on big sunglasses that took up most of her face. She was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, which was unlike her usual attire. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and her red streaks were prominent due to the sun reflecting off the windows.

"Good to see I wasn't the only one who woke up feeling like I had been run over by a truck," Emma said with obvious sarcasm.

"All I know is that eventually I'm going to need something caffeinated," Ruby replied.

"I second that," Elsa threw in just as the bell chimed behind her.

"Well then you're in luck because I stopped for coffee," August said. All three girls turned around to stare at him.

"I didn't think it be safe for Graham and I to work in such treacherous conditions, unless of course you were plied with coffee."

"You got that right. Thank you," Ruby said while grabbing a cup out of the drink carrier and walking to the back.

"August you're the best. Unless the coffee is horrible, in which case you're on my bad list for the rest of today," Elsa replied while taking her cup and lifting the lid to smell the coffee.

"Smells good, I think you'll be okay." With that Elsa headed toward the back to follow Ruby to grab their aprons and down their drinks.

"Here you go, Em. I didn't get you coffee, but hot chocolate with cinnamon instead. Is that still your favorite?"

"It is," Emma said surprised, "I didn't think you'd remember that after all these years."

"It's been a while, but when you spend most of your teenage years picking up drinks before school everyday, you tend to remember the drink that only one person would order."

Emma smiled at August before taking a sip of her cocoa. "Thanks, I forgot how good Granny's cocoa is. Are you ready to start baking? Luckily it won't be too crazy since we're just preparing for tomorrow."

"I'm actually excited. I never thought when I went to go travel around the world I would ever pick up cooking skills, never mind use them to work in bakery in our hometown."

"Well let's see how well you and Graham do with baking all these cupcakes first. We'll move on to the harder stuff afterwards."

It was eight p.m. and they had finally finished making all the desserts for tomorrow's grand opening. The guys had made 10 batches of five different cupcakes. Emma made sure to bring out her crowd pleasers such as: red velvet with cream cheese icing, French vanilla with butter crème icing, coffee with hazelnut cream cheese icing, dark chocolate with a ganache filling and strawberry butter crème, and her specialty hot chocolate cupcake with cinnamon butter crème.

They also had mini maple cakes garnished with crumbled bacon, cinnamon coffee cakes, glazed blueberry scones, fruit filled danishes, chocolate covered cheesecake pops, chocolate chip, sugar, and snicker doodle cookies, key lime pies, double chocolate chip, blueberry and banana nut muffins.

By the time the guys finished baking and the girls had everything decorated and ready to be set out, they were exhausted. Emma was pleased that her new staff was so diligent and could already surpass her expectations. She knew tomorrow was going to go well; they had everything ready to go for the morning. All the desserts were in their cases, ready to sell and sample. It was a very productive day considering 2/3 of her team, herself included, were hung over.

As they all left to head home before opening the next morning at seven, Emma realized that she was bone exhausted, but felt more content than she had in weeks.

* * *

Killian woke on Friday morning earlier than his usual time. Seeing that is was still pitch black out, he leaned over the edge of the bed and reached for his cell phone on his bed side table. The phone lit up revealing that is was 2:15 a.m. He still had a few hours to sleep, but it seemed that he couldn't close his eyes to return to the blankness his mind had offered mere minutes ago.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching out his limbs, he left his queen size bed and headed for the kitchen. He decided to make some coffee and cook himself something to eat since he had time to spare. Pancakes were his go to comfort food whenever he had the time to make them. He liked to switch up the flavor of his pancakes to keep them from becoming stale, and today was a vanilla cinnamon kind of day.

It had been about a month and a half since that fateful day when he lost the only person in his life that he had ever been in love with, perhaps more than himself. As much as he tried to move on from Milah, he found that little things around his house would remind him of her. She had left a few of her things around, which he packed in a box the day after the wedding. The box was shoved into a spare closet most likely gathering dust. She never moved in officially, just had a few things here and there, which ended up working out in the end. She never came back for her things, so he packed them up in a box and shoved it into a spare closet to gather dust.

After cleaning up breakfast, and putting on another pot of coffee to take when he left for work, he headed upstairs to take a shower. Turning the shower on as hot as he could stand, he got in and let the heat soak into his muscles. All the aches and stiffness from work and sleep was erased the longer he stood under the spray. Once the water started to grow cold he turned it off and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around himself, he headed back into his bedroom to grab out his clothes.

Putting on a pair of snug, but comfortable jeans, a white undershirt, and a blue and black flannel he turned to look in the mirror above his dresser. The reflection he saw staring back at him was the same one he had looked at for the past few years, but he could see that his eyes were showing everything he was desperate to hide on the outside. After the first few weeks he realized that if he kept wearing his pain on his sleeve that everyone would keep treading around him like they were on thin ice. He resolved to put back up the cocky bravado he had perfected many years ago, and now it was all he had to hold on to.

As he trimmed his scruff to a minimum, his mind flashed back to the night he had dinner at David's house. That was the first night he had done anything social, and the first night he wore his invisible mask. He was not expecting to meet Emma, nor was he prepared to see her, and then feel something unexplainable inside him when he did. It wasn't butterflies, but more like an electrical current humming up and down his arms. He had never felt anything like it and at first he thought it was just nerves. When it didn't stop until after Emma retreated to her room for the evening he realized that it was because of the woman with golden hair and eyes the color of crystal clear emeralds.

He hadn't let himself think about her consciously since that night, but she always wound up sneaking into his mind while he was at work. The past month he would see her loading supplies into her backroom or decorating her store front, and in those moments a flash of her hair tied up would catch his eye and he would wonder if he should go over and say something to her; he never did. She was different from his usual type of woman, he was always into brunettes, but that was no reason to find out answers to questions he was not ready to ask himself about her.

By the time he finished grooming himself and cleaning up the bathroom it was time for him to head to work. He would get there slightly before five, but he would find something to occupy his time once he arrived.

As he walked in through his backroom he turned on the lights and found his work gloves and apron. Heading to the front he laid his gloves on his work bench as he walked to the front while putting on his apron. He started opening up the blinds when he noticed the sign proclaiming 'The Sugared Swan' was having its grand opening today. He hadn't even noticed prior to now that she was opening this week. He had been trying not to pay too much attention to her [store] lately. Shaking his head to clear her from his mind, he finished opening up the last of the blinds before deciding what he was going to do before starting his usual routine.

When walked into the back cooler and looked around at the flowers he had around the stock a thought popped into his mind, and before he could over think why he going through with it he quickly picked out the flowers he wanted and headed out of the cooler. Grabbing a cylindrical navy blue vase, he set it on the counter along with his chosen flowers. He walked to the sink and filled the vase with cold water before picking up his gloves and putting them on before getting to work. It took him about 20 minutes to cut and arrange the flowers into the vase precisely the way he wanted.

When he finished the bouquet he inspected his work turning it to see it at different angles. The royal blue stood out nicely against the white flowers that were intermingled with it. Satisfied with the outcome he grabbed a card and a holder from one of the drawers on the table. Picking up a pen he scribbled his note quickly and attached it to the stick before placing it into the bouquet. Lastly he cut a big white piece of ribbon off the rack next to him and wrapped it around the vase and tied it into a bow.

Looking out the window again he noticed that it was only 5:30, and that the store was still dark next door. Moving quickly he grabbed the vase and walked out his back door heading toward the bakery before anyone would be the wiser.

Killian went about his usual routine when he got back into his store and by the time Will showed up he was up to his elbows in long stemmed orchid bouquets.

"I was wondering what you were planning on doing with those, I couldn't find anything to go well with them," Will said as he stood behind Killian's work bench.

"I didn't know either until this morning. It just came to me, and when I tried it out to see if it worked it looked much better than I had anticipated." He had taken the lavender orchids and paired them with the white Stephanotis and some purple hyacinth.

"Well I'll start filling the case with the vases and then get started on the inventory order while you finish up the last of those. With the bakery opening up today we might attract some fresh faces in here. Give our sales a boost, yeah?"

"Well if we do we'll be prepared. The cooler is quite full at the moment. I'll handle the delivery this morning. They should be here at around seven."

"Just call me if you need my assistance, mate." With that will grabbed the vases off the counter and went to place the in the front cold display case.

By the time he finished the last of the vases, the delivery truck had just arrived in the back. He took off his gloves and apron and called for Will.

"Will the delivery is here, can you go and watch the front until I get done? Also I just finished the last of the vases so can you put them on the display shelves too?"

"I'll take care of that now. I only got a bit of the way through inventory, but since the truck is here I'll add in the new shipment to balance out the order for next week," Will told Killian before heading to the front of the store.

Killian walked out back as the trucking was backing into its usual delivery space. While he was waiting he caught a flash of blonde heading his direction with his vase in hand.

"You left these on my back door," Emma said in an accusatory tone.

"Yes, I did. It was intended to be a grand opening gift of sorts, Swan. If you read the card you would have known that" He smiled as she looked at him curiously at the mention of the nickname he picked for her.

Truthfully he didn't know why he had made the bouquet for her. It had just felt like it was the right thing to do, the card had been something to justify his feeling.

"You didn't have to. It's not like I expect anything from you just because your best friends with my brother and we work next to each other."

The mask was in full swing after she replied. "I didn't say that you did, love. I'm not expecting anything in return either, unless you'd like to let me sample those delicious cupcakes you talked about," he said with a smirk.

Choosing to ignore his cupcake comment she said, "Why did you pick these particular flowers anyway. I don't even know what they are."

"All you had to do was ask, Darling. The white star shaped flower is called Stephanotis and it symbolizes good luck. The royal blue one are called Statice, which symbolizes success. The three big white ones in the center are called Casablanca's and they symbolize celebration. I thought they were fitting for your big day."

Looking down at the bouquet she replied. "Oh, well they're beautiful. You do have an eye for floral arrangements."

"I'll take that as a thank you, Swan. To which I'll reply with 'you're welcome'."

"I need to get back into the shop we open at 8, and I need to get ready before my guys get here. Thanks for the flowers, Jones." She emphasized his last name.

"Jones, huh? So formal, you wound me, love."

"I'm not your love or your darling, Jones," she replied as she was walking away with her back already turned.

Killian chuckled and watched her retreat into her back door before turning back to sign for his delivery which was ready to be unloaded.

Maybe making that bouquet hadn't been a bad thing after all.


	8. Game Set Match

Emma was sound asleep when her alarm came blaring to life at six a.m. She rolled over onto her side and reached for her phone that was next to her on the bed side table. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she turned off the alarm and rolled onto her back. She laid there staring at the ceiling for a few moments before deciding it was time to get up and get on with the day.

She knew that depending on how today went she could either flourish or her bakery would flop. There was a lot of pressure riding on this opening, and as much as she wanted to not be nervous; she was. Searching in her closet for something to wear she decided on a dark pair of skinny jeans and her brown knee-high boots. Since she planned on wearing her chef jacket today, she picked up a plain white t-shirt to wear underneath it. With a quick look in the mirror she threw her hair up into a ponytail and added some make-up.

She was up before the rest of the apartment, so she quietly went into the kitchen and made herself some cocoa and toast before she had to leave to open up the shop. Even though they didn't open until eight; she wanted to make sure everything was good to go before her employees showed up. Wiping the crumbs from her lap she grabbed her bag and a stack of business cards before heading out the door to her car.

She arrived at the bakery a few minutes before seven. She parked in her spot behind the building right next to her back door. Grabbing her things she locked her car and headed towards the door. That was when she noticed it; there was a vase filled with blue and white flowers that she had never seen before. She bent down and picked up the vase and noticed that it had a hand tied bow wrapped around the middle. The bouquet was beautiful, but unexpected. She didn't even read the card before she realized that the flowers must have come from Killian next door. Looking up she saw that his car was indeed there, and that he happened to be walking out of his back door that second.

She had no idea why he would give her flowers. They hadn't talked since that dinner he came too, not even a simple 'hello'. He had surprised her, and that was dangerous. Emma did not like being caught unaware. She liked having control, and this was not in her control. Her walls were sky high, and she wasn't going to drop them because some guy left her flowers on her back door.

Emma purposefully walked over to Killian with the intent of giving him back the flowers. He noticed her halfway through and started grinning. "You left these on my back door," she said in an accusatory tone not even bothering to start with a greeting.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face that told her he was not surprised by her statement. "Yes, I did. It was intended to be a grand opening gift of sorts, Swan. If you read the card you would have known that."

He had given her a nickname; swan. Apparently he had read her sign out front and decided it was fitting to call her by. She was just ignore it. Best not to indulge him with a reaction.

"You didn't have to. It's not like I expect anything from you just because your best friends with my brother and we work next to each other," she said to him with a curt tone in her voice staring straight at him.

It was hard to be sure but as soon as she finished speaking his eyes seemed to change. They went from a playful blue to blue steel in the matter of a blink. He stepped closer into her personal space, "I didn't say that you did, love. I'm not expecting anything in return either, unless you'd like to let me sample those delicious cupcakes we talked about," as he finished with a wink.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a reply she chose to ignore his cupcake innuendo and instead said, "Why did you pick these particular flowers anyway. I don't even know what they are."

He noticed that she changed the subject, but he went with it instead of calling her out on it. As fast as the innuendo laced tone came, it went as he began to explain his creation to her.

"All you had to do was ask, Darling. The white star shaped flower is called Stephanotis and it symbolizes good luck. The royal blue one are called Statice, which symbolizes success. The three big white ones in the center are called Casablanca's and they symbolize celebration. I thought they were fitting for your big day."

She was thrown off by the thoughtfulness of his flowers. He put thought into the bouquet, and that was not what she was expecting. The flowers truly were beautiful, and he deserved to know that much. Looking down at the bouquet she replied, "Oh. They're beautiful, you do have an eye for floral arrangements."

She hoped he understood what she meant by her compliment. Luckily his eyes said that he had before his mouth had.

"I'll take that as a thank you, Swan. To which I'll reply with 'you're welcome'."

As he stood there smiling at her, she realized that she needed to move away from him now. She felt too close all of a sudden and wanted to regain the upper hand. Stepping back from him she looked towards her own back door.

"I need to get back into the shop we open at 8, and I need to get ready before my guys get here. Thanks for the flowers, Jones." She made sure to emphasize his last name so he'd catch on.

"Jones, huh? So formal, you wound me, love," he said placing his right hand over his heart.

"I'm not your love or your darling, Jones," she replied as she was walking away with her back already turned.

Opening her door and heading inside she put her stuff down on the counter before turning to see if he was still outside. He was now signing for his delivery and turned the opposite direction. She felt strange and couldn't quite figure out why. Staring at the flowers gave her a pretty good idea. It was the first time ever someone had given her flowers, and damn it all if they had to have come from Jones.

Before she could over think some more on the situation, Graham walked in the back door.

"Morning, Emma."

"Morning, Graham. You're the first one here so far."

"I guess that means I'm the lucky one who gets to set up." He looked at her a moment before he noticed the flowers on the counter beside her.

She caught where his line of sight and realized that he was staring at the flowers, "I found those this morning on the back door," she said by way of explanation. "The shop next door sent them over for good luck today."

"That was thoughtful of Will, he's probably hoping to get some free desserts out of it," he chuckled before moving to inspect the vase closer.

She hesitated before replying, "Actually, Jones put it together."

"Killian did this? For you? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I spoke to him this morning after I got them. Is that a problem?

"Of course not," he blurted out suddenly. "I'm just surprised is all."

"Well he does own the shop, it's not that out of the ordinary."

"Yeah, you're right. Forget I said anything. I'm going to head into the kitchen and start getting things set up."

Emma was curious about his reaction, but before she could think about it too hard she heard the door open in the back room. She took a moment and stared at her flowers one last time before turning around to see who had walked in.

Elsa, Ruby, and August all walked in together around 7:30, with Ruby holding a tray of to-go cups.

"Emma we brought coffee!" Ruby yelled from the back.

"Please tell me you got it in the largest cup possible?"

"I did, I figured if all goes as planned we might not be getting much of a break today."

"Here's hoping. You're jackets are hanging in the back by the way, they arrived at David's last night while we were here."

"August is just going to look so adorable isn't he Elsa?" Ruby said pinching August's cheeks.

"Bite me, Red."

"Be careful, or I just might."

"Okay you two, knock it off. Go get ready we open in less than half an hour," Emma said scolding the two children.

"You can't take them anywhere," Elsa chuckled before following behind the two as they continued bickering.

* * *

Their grand opening went even better than Emma could have imagined. She sold almost all of her desserts, and had given out all of her business cards she had brought with her. By the time they closed their door at six, Emma and her employees were dead on their feet.

Almost everyone from town had come in, whether it was to purchase sweets, or just come to sample and look around. She had made a decent profit considering it was only day one, but she was sure business would keep up since they were going to soon be serving breakfast and lunch items.

David and Mary Margaret stopped by and had lunch with Emma, and left with enough cupcakes to curb Mary Margaret's cravings for at least a week. All the cupcakes had sold, except for a few that Emma had stowed in the back prior to opening.

"I'd say today was definitely successful. What about you Emma?" Elsa said as they were sitting around the back room.

"Let's just say my feet need a serious soak. Tomorrow will be, hopefully, just as busy since it's the weekend."

"I've got to say, I'm not looking forward to being here at five tomorrow. That's for sure," Graham said while propping his feet up on top of Ruby's lap.

"Need your beauty sleep do you?" August quipped,

"That whole casket thing is overrated, I'll leave that to Snow White."

"Some things never change between you two. Alright guys go home and get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning," Emma said while getting up to get her things.

Ruby went to stand and realized Graham's legs were still draped across her lap. Before he noticed she pushed his legs off her lap, "Time to go baker boy, get a move on."

"I was comfortable sitting there you know."

"I could tell, but my legs were not. Time to get some shut eye, if I sit here any longer I might fall asleep on the table."

As they all walked out Emma stayed behind to lock up and turn out the rest of the lights. Before she headed out the door she grabbed the box of cupcakes off the counter.

* * *

It was seven p.m. and Killian and Will were finished closing up the shop. The boost in sales was a welcome distraction from the bakery next door. He had considered going next door a handful of times but at the last minute talked himself out of it.

Just as he was locking the door behind him he heard Will saying something out loud. "What are you going on about over there?"

"There is a box on top of your car, and it looks to be one from the bakery next door."

Killian turned around and looked towards his car, and sure enough there was a white box on top of his hood. He walked to the car and grabbed the box looking for a note of some sort. Upon inspection there had been no note left for him outside of the box. Once he opened it he found four cupcakes inside and a note taped to the lid on the inside of the box. _Consider this my gratitude for the flowers; we're even. You seemed like a chocolate type, hopefully this will keep you satisfied. If I'm mistaken, which I don't think I am, there's a backup. –Emma_

Looking down he noticed she had put in a red velvet cupcake, two unknown chocolate cupcakes, and a vanilla. He smiled knowing that she had bested him. He was a sucker for chocolate, and red velvet was his absolute favorite. All he could think was: _point to you, swan._

Will cleared his throat, "Uh hum. Oi, did you even hear what I've been saying?"

"No, I was reading the note inside the box. What did you say?"

"I said what has you smiling like you're daft? Did a lady buy you a sweet treat and put her phone number in it?"

"Very funny, no. Swan from next door left them for me, a fulfillment of a promise is all."

"I see how it is, leaves you the sweets and leaves nothing for Scarlett. I'm bloody offended."

"Sod off, there's one in here for you," Killian said as he grabbed the vanilla cupcake out and handed it to Will.

"Hopefully these are good, hate to lie to the woman about her cupcakes." Will took an abnormally large bite of his cupcake and before he even fully swallowed the first bite, he shoved the last of it down his throat.

"Why didn't you just inhale the thing, would've been less disgusting to watch."

"That was a right good cupcake, that girl sure knows what she's doing. I might have to be visiting her soon, maybe she'll let me try them all for free, yeah?"

"Nice try, I think that'll be the only freebie we'll be seeing." Killian closed the lid to the box, planning on saving his until he got home.

"'Well whatever you did, you should do it more often if it means more free sweets. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. Night, Will."

Will got into his car and drove off with Killian still standing in the parking lot. He looked over at the bakery and saw that they were already locked up for the night. Smiling he got into his car and headed home. For the first time in a while Killian smiled a genuine smile, and he didn't even notice.


	9. Something Old and Something New

**I'm putting this up a day earlier than normal because I might not have time to tomorrow, and I don't want to be late. Hopefully you enjoy this early treat! Have a great weekend everyone!**

* * *

"Hey Emma, this still is not getting any thicker. Do you think we should just make a new batch?"

Emma walked over from the work bench to look inside the industrial mixer that Elsa had running, "Add some more powdered sugar to it, and if it still doesn't get thicker just start over again."

Elsa eyeballed the powdered sugar and little by little added it to the liquefied buttercream. After about five minutes it started to look like fluffy icing. While Elsa was taking the bowl off the mixer, Ruby walked in tying her apron around her waist.

"What flavors are we making today? Something special for Blue Eyes next door?"

Choosing to ignore Ruby and her prying Emma began talking about their featured cupcake of the day. "The cupcake of the day is going to be pumpkin latté. Will you grab the instant coffee from the back, Ruby?"

"You can't ignore me forever, Emma. Ever since we opened you've been getting flowers."

"I'm not getting flowers, the store is. Jones sends them over for the display window, not for me."

"For the past two months… Whatever, deny it all you want, we'll find out sooner or later." With a signature 'on the prowl' look directed at Emma, Ruby pivoted and headed towards the back to grab the coffee for the icing.

"I don't know what she thinks is happening, but there's nothing going on between me and Jones. We just have a civil working relationship, from time to time."

"No need to explain it to me, Emma. Whatever is/is not going on is none of my business. I will say though that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if there was," Elsa reassured.

"Do you want to make the flowers on these vanilla cupcakes?" Emma said effectively changing the subject without acknowledging Elsa's comment.

"I'll do it, these are my favorite ones to make anyway. I'm going to color them to make them look more fall like anyway."

"Okay thanks, I'm going to head into the kitchen if you need me."

The kitchen is where Emma would go to clear her head. Baking had always relaxed her, and during fall it was the perfect therapy for her over active mind.

Graham was the only one in the kitchen when she walked in and he was finishing up the last cupcake batches for the week. He watched as Emma put on her apron and grabbed some pans from the overhead rack.

"Spring form pans? Making cheesecake are you? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make some pumpkin cheesecakes. It got into my head and now I can't stop thinking about them."

"I see a theme happening here. A bit of a pumpkin fanatic are we?"

"Maybe. Okay, I am, big time. Pumpkin is my dessert soul mate."

"Well far be it from me to separate true loves. Bake on."

It grew quiet as the two began preparing and mixing their desserts. Emma could tell Graham wanted to say something, but he hadn't made a sound. Feeling the uncomfortableness in the silence; Emma decided to be the first to break it.

"Graham is there something bothering you?"

"Well, I was just wondering what is going on between you and Killian? If you don't mind me asking."

"Nothing is going on between me and Jones. We just work next to each other. Why?"

"I know we've been friends a long time, and that I might be misreading the situation, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Halloween party at the Rabbit Hole with me?"

"Are you asking me as a friend, or as a date?"

"I was hoping for a date, but if you just want to just go as friends…"

Emma hadn't even thought about the Halloween party since David mentioned it to her. Halloween was two weeks away and Emma had been so busy with work she had put it on the back burner. Now Graham, who she carried a torch for all those years, was asking if she wanted to go out with him as his date. She tried to picture them together, and she couldn't help but see Killian's face in her mind. As quickly as that door opened she slammed it shut. Maybe this was what she needed, but first she needed to know why now.

"You want to go out on a date with me? Why?"

Graham's hopeful expression faltered at the question, but he recovered quickly. "This is going to sound ridiculous, but I had a huge crush on you in high school, I never said anything though because I thought you would never see me that way since we were friends. I regretted never asking you then, but now that your back, I don't want to waste another opportunity."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. The whole time she had a crush on Graham, he felt the same way? She was dumbfounded, and apparently speechless since she couldn't think of what to say. Suddenly she blurted, "I felt the same way, except I thought you would think I was too awkward back then."

"You were never awkward, Emma."

Emma blushed slightly before replying, "I'll go with you to the party. As your date."

Graham smiled, and released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Before they said another word Emma heard her name being called from the work stations.

"Could you put those in the oven for me?"

"Sure thing. I'll let you know when they're ready."

Emma smiled and turned to go see what Ruby was yelling about.

"Ruby, I'm not deaf you know, you don't have to shout."

"Well it took you three times before you even came out of the kitchen."

Had she missed Ruby calling her? She didn't even hear her.

"Sorry, what is it?"

"You have a blue eyed visitor waiting for you in the front."

"Jones? What's he doing here?"

"The only way to find out if to go see for yourself," Ruby said while shoving Emma towards the front and leaving her with a wink.

"Ah, Swan there you are."

"Jones, to what do I owe this displeasure?"

"You wound me, love. I am quite a sight for sore eyes."

"Only if you're blind. The point of this visit?"

"I was coming over to see is you had a particular display in mind for this week?"

"I'm doing a fall/Halloween theme with the desserts. Pumpkin desserts and spider webs and such."

"Pumpkin desserts. You have me intrigued, Swan. Details?"

"If you want to know you can come in and see for yourself on the menu board."

"You are a cruel woman, dangling pumpkin treats under my nose and not telling. That's bad form."

"Well charm school was not on my list of things to do after college."

"Shame, imagine what you could accomplish by being able to balance a book on top of your head."

"I'm sure the possibilities are endless. You don't have to worry about doing any arrangements for the next two weeks. I bought a bunch of plastic black roses to put around the store until after Halloween."

"You're putting out cheap plastic flowers instead of real ones? I'm appalled, how could you?"

"Unless you find some black roses, that don't exist might I add, then yes. Halloween is black and orange, and is supposed to be creepy."

"Touché, Swan. I don't happen to have any 'creepy flowers' as you put it. You seem to really like this holiday, don't you?"

"Well, it is my favorite. Wait until the week of Halloween. The store will be all Halloween desserts. You should come check it out, it's my best work."

"I shall have to come see then, maybe score me a treat or two?"

"Or maybe just tricks. Wouldn't want to be disappointed, Jones."

"I could never be disappointed by you. You never cease to amaze."

Emma blushed for the second time that day, and she had no idea why.

Killian saw he cheeks redden and knew that he had flustered her. A small smirk came to his face as she tried to make an excuse to leave.

"Is that all you wanted? I've got to get back to the kitchen."

"That was all. See you soon, Swan."

Emma turned and walked away before he turned to leave. As Emma walked by Elsa stopped her by the work bench.

"Did I hear Graham ask you on a date?"

"Yeah, to the Halloween party at the Rabbit Hole."

"I can't believe he finally asked you out."

"What do you mean 'finally'?"

"Have you not noticed the way he stares at you? It's the same way he stared at you in high school. Just now there is a bit of lust in his eyes."

"You couldn't be more wrong. He doesn't lust after me."

"Sure he doesn't. That's why he is usually the first one here, and the last one to leave with you at night. Not to mention all the flirting you two do."

"We don't flirt. We make jokes and… Oh geez, we do flirt don't we? I didn't even notice that's what I was doing!"

"Well I for one am glad this is happening. It's only taken how many years? Ruby is going to have a field day with this."

"Great, I feel a headache coming on already."

* * *

Killian's draw dropped a little after what he had heard come from the back of the bakery. He wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but he had heard Elsa talking to Emma while he was perusing through her dessert case. She was going on a date with Humbert, to the Halloween party no less. He didn't know why, but he felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. Jealousy.

He quietly left the bakery and headed back to his shop, hoping she hadn't noticed him sneaking out. Without fully thinking it out he decided to take David up on his offer. He was going to go to that Halloween party, and he had the perfect idea for a costume. He didn't dwell on why he wanted to go, but deep down he knew it had to do with her.

It was two weeks until the party, he could have his costume ready by then. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to David.

 _I changed my mind. I'll go to that party at the bar after all._

David's reply came almost instantly.

 **Really? That's great. It's about time you decided to come out again. First rounds on me!**

Little did David know that his mind wasn't the only one changing; so was his heart.


	10. The Outfit Makes the Man

The restaurant was dimly lit by the crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The room was draped in shadows bouncing off candle sticks that were set on each table. Everything was perfect, down to the diamond ring that was sitting in his pants pocket. He had planned this moment for months knowing that he wanted her to say yes more than anything. Tonight would change the rest of his life, and he hoped that she would be a part of it.

"I hope you don't mind, darling, but I took the liberty of ordering dessert already," Killian said to Milah as she finished the last bites of her pasta.

"I don't think I can eat another bite, the food was all so delicious."

"I think you'll find room for this, love," He smiled at her with the knowledge that she had no idea what was coming.

A waiter brought out a white plate with a black velvet box in the middle surrounded by writing written in chocolate. Killian had given it to the waiter, while Milah had gotten up to use the restroom earlier, with instructions on how to bring it out to the table. He sat the plate down directly in front of her, and the moment she saw it her eyes grew wide, and she covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Aren't you going to open it?," He said looking at her with a nervous smirk.

"Killian, what's going on?"

He rose from his chair and moved around the table to her chair. Grabbing the box from the plate he turned to her and got down on his right knee.

"Milah, I've loved you for two years, and in that time I've come to realize that I want you with me for more than just two years; I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You've brought me happiness and love when I was in need of it the most, and if you'd let me, I'd like to give you everything you've given me every day of forever. Love, will you be my wife?"

Milah broke down into tears before finally grabbing Killian's hands and standing up. "Yes, Yes I would love to be your wife!"

He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her left ring finger. The band was white gold and had one square cut diamond in the center that sparkled in the light. It was beautiful, much like the woman whose finger it rested upon. Before he could fully look up to see her face; her mouth was on his kissing him with fire and passion. When he finally broke the kiss, he opened his eyes to look at his future bride and saw a pair of emerald eyes as green as the Mediterranean staring back at him.

* * *

Killian woke with a start. His forehead was covered in a thin veil of sweat, and he was slightly out of breath. His dream had been exactly like the night he had proposed to Milah, except the fact that the woman whose eyes were staring back at him were not Milah's, but Emma Swan's.

He was shaken enough to be catapulted from his state of unconsciousness, and that was worrisome. Why was he dreaming about Emma? Better yet, why was he dreaming of her in place of Milah when he had proposed?

Even though he and Emma were friends, rather acquaintances, who bantered every now and again, they had never spent any actual time together since she had moved back. He knew barely anything substantial about her, and yet he reacted the way someone with a crush would when he found out she was going on a date.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he tried to relax his mind so as to fall back asleep. There had to be a rational explanation for Emma appearing in his dream. Dreams aren't always literal, so maybe it didn't mean anything after all. After unsuccessfully convincing himself that it wasn't a big deal, he turned on his right side and tucked his right arm around the pillow under his head. He reminded himself that Milah was gone, and that she was no longer the woman he loved from his memory.

Closing his eyes he willed himself to fall back asleep. All he wanted was for everything to go back to normal, and if he couldn't have that even in his dreams, then he'd rather not have any at all.

* * *

It had been a few days since Emma had agreed to be Graham's date to the party, and she hadn't told anyone (apart from Elsa who had overheard). Knowing exactly who she needed to talk to; she called Mary Margaret and asked her to meet over her lunch break.

The bakery was not overly busy when Mary Margaret had arrived for lunch. August was baking in the back, and Elsa was running the counter so Emma could take her break. Heading over to the table Emma sat down across from her.

"I know I'm only a few months along, but I'm exhausted and it's barely noon," Mary Margaret said as Emma was sitting down.

"It's only a few more weeks until your first trimester is over, it should get better by then. David practically runs around the apartment never letting you get up anyway, so I would take advantage of it."

"You should see him when you're not home," she said rolling her eyes. "I love him, and I appreciate that he's so concerned, but I wish he could see that I'm fine and just let me do things for myself."

"You're going to have to talk to him about it, that's all. I'm sure he doesn't mean to smother you, he just wants to take care of you, even if it is a bit overkill."

"Yeah, he means well. Now, onto the reason that you wanted to talk."

"I never said I wanted to talk, I just wanted to have lunch and spend some time with my sister."

"While I am happy you wanted to have lunch, Emma, I know you well enough to know that is not the only reason you wanted to see me. What's going on?"

Emma wasn't sure how Mary Margaret knew that she wanted to talk to her, but that's why she was always the one she went to when she wanted to get something off her chest.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about. Remember in high school how I had that huge crush on Graham?"

"How could I forget? You guys were ridiculous, especially since neither of you told the other you liked each other."

"Wait, what you mean neither of you?"

"I mean that Graham had a crush on you too, but being the gentleman he is, he never told you thinking it would ruin your friendship."

"Okay, how did I not know that and you did? You could never keep a secret."

"First of all, I do so know how to keep a secret. Second, I thought you knew already, I just figured you two both thought the same way."

"Well this a strange turn of events. I only found out three days ago he liked me back, and that apparently he still does. He asked me to be his date to the Halloween party."

"What did you say?"

"I was kind of surprised at first, but I said yes."

"That's great, Emma," Mary Margaret said with a smile. Emma's face fell a little at her words. "What's the matter? Are you having second thoughts about going out with him?"

"No, it's not that. It's been five years since I've been back here, and we just got our friendship back after all this time. I just don't want to ruin what we already have, especially since we work together."

"I think that everything will work out the way it's supposed to. Have a little faith. Now, tell me, what are you going to go as to the party?"

Emma laughed at Mary Margaret's sly change in the subject. They spent the rest of their lunch date talking about their costumes, and eating the food Emma picked up from Granny's for lunch.

* * *

Killian looked up and down the costume shop's isles trying to find the last pieces he needed for his costume. The accessories are what made the outfit, and all he was missing was the mask and the sword.

The isles were strewn with kid costumes and various types of dyes, glitters, and make-up. When he finally managed to get to the back of the store he found the props displayed out along the wall. The swords were all lined up on the left side of the wall. He scanned the rows up and down looking for the perfect one when finally he found exactly what he was looking for on the third row. Grabbing it down he strapped it to his waist and looked in the mirror that was hanging up on the back door. Staring at it for a few moments, he realized that it was the one he was looking for.

The last thing he needed was the mask. He walked back to the front of the store where they kept the glass cases that were full of assorted accessories like jewelry, hair pieces, shoes, and masks. He walked up to the case that contained the masks in them and sure enough; they had a black mask that tied in the back made of leather.

He couldn't be happier now that he had the last parts of his costume. He had never put this much effort into the holiday before, but now that he was participating he realized that he had been missing out.

Taking his things to the counter he paid for everything and headed back out to his car. Even though the party wasn't until next weekend, he was anxious about going. This was the first time he was going out since Milah, and even though he wasn't ready to admit it, he was hoping to impress Emma with his dashing choice of costume.

When he walked into his house he headed straight for his closet in his room. Hanging up in the back was his costume and the accessories he already had. He put his sword and mask against the wall in the box that he had gotten specifically for his costume. Taking a step back and looking at the finished product; he was proud that he had pulled off getting all the pieces in time. As he closed the door, all he could think about was that he was sure this was the right thing, and it wasn't going to be a mistake; he hoped.

* * *

 **Alright guys, the next chapter is the Halloween party! Emma's costume is going to be a secret, but any guesses as to what Killian's is? Hopefully this will tide you over until next week because that will be a much longer chapter since everybody is going to be in it. Reviews are always appreciated and encouraged! Have a great week :)**


	11. A Little Party Never Hurt Nobody

**First off let me say I am so sorry it's taken me three weeks to update. This chapter really blocked me, and I still don't feel like it is where it should be. I hope you all like it, and that it's worth the wait. There is smut in this chapter, for all those who've been waiting for the M rating to take effect. Let me know what you guys think. Reviews should help fuel the next chapters along faster!**

* * *

Emma was sitting at the vanity in her room laying out her make-up when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," Emma said loudly into the room.

David opened the door dressed head to toe in a prince costume. He had on black breeches with black boots over top, a white dress shirt with a red coat adorned with silver filigree, a black belt that held a sheathed sword attached to his hip, and to top it all off a dark crimson colored cape.

"Let me guess, Mary Margaret's idea?," Emma said after looking him up and down.

"Surprisingly, no. I picked out the costumes this year."

"So you picked a prince voluntarily? Well that's different."

"I'm the prince actually. Charming and all that. I thought this was a good fit for us since everyone says we're a 'fairytale couple'".

"Aren't you clever. So, does that make her Cinderella?"

"Actually she's Snow White, and I'm her Prince Charming."

"I think you're crossing fairytales, David," Emma said laughing at her brother's mix up.

"She wanted a weapon and a tiara, Snow White was a good fit."

"I thought she was a singing in the forest type of princess?"

"Decidedly not," he said as he laughed. "Anyway, the reason I came in was to see if you were driving yourself, or if you needed a ride?"

"I'm just going to drive myself. I haven't even started on getting ready yet, and I don't want to make you guys wait. I'll see you when I get there."

"Well I'll be sure to save you a drink," he said as he turned to walk out of the room.

Emma turned back towards her vanity, after her brother shut the door, and began putting up her hair. She slicked it back in a straight bun and sprayed it down with hairspray. Before the hairspray dried she put her crown on and sprayed it down as well. Once she was sure everything stiff, she started to put on her paint.

Twenty minutes later, Emma was turning her face side to side checking to make sure her face looked even. When she was finally satisfied, she got up and began putting on her costume. All in all it had only taken her about 45 minutes to get completely ready. Grabbing her keys and purse she headed out to her car to meet Graham at the bar.

* * *

Killian had arrived at the bar a little after 8p.m. So far no one had known it was him in the costume, and he was pleased that he did such a good job in camouflaging himself. He looked around the bar and spotted David in the back by the pool tables dressed like a prince. He weaved his way through the throngs of people scattered around the room and walked up to the pool table.

"I didn't know that ponce was a Halloween costume," Killian said sarcastically to David.

"I didn't either, but you look good in it."

"You wound me, I think I look rather dashing in this outfit."

"Well it certainly is your color, and a lot of it."

"Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm Prince Charming, and Mary Margaret is my princess, Snow White."

"You make fun of my costume, but you and your lovely wife are going as two separate fairytale characters. I thought it was common knowledge your princess was Cinderella?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm well aware, but she wanted to have a weapon, hence the bow and arrow," David said pointing to his wife across the room.

"She's wearing pants… You two certainly got creative on this, I'll say that much."

"Modern fairytale princess. You don't argue with a pregnant woman."

"I'll take your word for it. Where's Locksley?"

"He's Trick or Treating with Roland and Regina."

"Maybe I can get Roland to share some of his candy this year, eh?"

"Good luck with that, that kid has a super sweet tooth."

"Speaking of sweet tooth's, where is your sister tonight?"

"She'll be here soon, she was getting ready after we left earlier."

"Is she part of this fairytale concoction you've created?"

"To your dismay, no. She's going as something completely different. I don't know if she's doing a couple's costume or not."

"Couples costume? Who would she be coupling with?," Killian said pretending that he didn't already know about Emma going out with Humbert.

"Graham is her date to the party tonight."

"Humbert? Well that was fast."

"Not really, they had crushes on one another back in high school, but they never dated. I wasn't really surprised, but I still feel strange about it. She may be an adult, but she'll always be my little sister."

"That primal instinct to ward off unwelcome suitors may come in handy for your "charming" personality tonight."

"I'd tell you to bite me, but that would be very un-prince like."

Just as Killian was about to reply with his never ending stash of sarcastic hyperbole, he noticed Graham was walking towards him and David.

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding me," David said as he walked up to Graham.

"What? Are you just jealous that I'm not wearing something as ridiculous as you?" he said gesturing at his prince costume.

"I feel like you may have that backwards. You're the one dressed like that vampire from the cereal box. Did you get Twilight fever this year?"

"Hardy har har. You are just hilarious. Is Emma here yet?"

"She should be here soon, she was getting ready when we left."

"Did she tell you what she was going to be dressed as?"

"Nope, no perks being family. Emma has always taken this holiday very seriously. It's like her Christmas."

Killian decided to join in the conversation at the mention of Emma's name.

"The shop was so filled with decorations and treats, I'm not surprised. Her display window alone was very spirited. Put mine to shame it did," Killian said as a matter of fact.

"You should have seen the kitchen. There was orange dye everywhere. I'm pretty sure my hands were stained for days."

"You think that was bad, try decorating everything with colored dye, talk about stained," Elsa said walking up to the group with Ruby in tow.

"Ruby why am I not surprised by you going in something slutty?" Graham said teasingly.

"It's Halloween, I get a free pass. Plus with an outfit like this I'm guaranteed not to be buying my own drinks. Who doesn't love a short Little Red Riding Hood costume?"

"So much for leaving anything to the imagination, huh?" Elsa said passively.

"If you got it, flaunt it. Although, your idea to be Barbie was perfect. I don't know why I never thought about that before."

"Thank Anna for the idea. She's the one who came up with it. She was going to do it with Kristoff, but they had to go out of town"

While everyone was talking around the pool table, Killian slipped away towards the bar. He ordered two fingers of rum, and as he was waiting someone walked up beside him.

"Can I get one of those as well?"

"Sure thing, just a moment," the bartender replied as he pulled out another glass.

Killian turned to see who it was, and he was struck to see it was Emma dressed head to toe in black like himself. She had her hair tied up in a bun with a black jeweled crown upon her hair. She had see-through black mesh covering her face, although underneath he could see her face was painted white with black paint in the design of feathers around her eyes. She wore a strapless tight black bodice with feathers and crystals all over it that finished in a black tutu, with tights and black pointe shoes.

Killian hoped she hadn't caught him blatantly ogling her, but this was the first time he saw her in anything close to revealing. He had a perfect view of the long legs she kept hidden it tight skinny jeans, and they were even better in the sheer tights. He also noticed the swell of her breasts that were being pushed up by the bodice. If he didn't say something soon, she was probably going to think he was some sort of pervert.

Killian cleared his throat and turned towards Emma. "A ballerina that drinks rum? My kind of lass." he said with a smile.

"Well I am the Black Swan. I'm supposed to be dark."

The bartender set their glasses in front of them, and Killian laid down the cash before the lady could pay.

"Like the one from the ballet, what is it? Swan Lake?" he said handing her the glass of rum.

"Thank you. Yes, actually. I'm surprised you knew that. Who are you supposed to be?

"Zorro, of course. At your service," he said slightly bowing and tipping his hat.

"Jones. I should have known." she said staring him up and down.

"None other, darling."

"It was the dramatics that tipped me off. I should have sensed it."

"I would despair if you didn't recognize me, love."

"I'm sure you would. Although, I'm sure your, most likely, scantily clad date would mind."

"Who says I have a date? Maybe I'm here for you, Swan," he said with a smirk.

"Right, sure you are. I highly doubt that."

Killian took a sip of his rum before replying (liquid courage?)

"I would be lucky to claim you on my arm, lass. Alas, you already have a date I hear."

"How did you know about that," she said as if he was spilling a secret.

"Your brother is my mate, and I happen to know Humbert as well, love."

He sensed that his time with her was as limited as his chance with her. So when she pulled back he was not surprised.

"Not that I'm not grateful for the rum, but I think it's time I join my date. Enjoy your evening, Jones."

"Well I shant keep you from your date, Swan," he said holding his arm out guiding her way.

As Emma walked away he downed his rum and quickly signaled the bartender for another. He knew Emma was beautiful before tonight, he had eyes after all, but seeing her dressed up in that bloody costume had sent him into a hormonal frenzy like he was a school boy. When he turned around to see her she was standing with her friends taking a picture with Graham.

She seemed so carefree and happy, unlike when he was talking to her. Why didn't she act that way around him, he wondered. As he was staring across the room he didn't notice Mary Margaret walk up beside him.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before," she said apropos of nothing.

"Are you referring to my liquor intake? I've only had two drinks, hardly cause for calling the cavalry."

"I am talking about Emma. You like her don't you?"

"She's a bit prickly."

"Killian Jones, you know what I mean. Now answer the question."

"Okay, so I may have come to realize that I might possibly be attracted to your sister in law."

"Ever since that dinner when you two met, I had a feeling."

"I'm surprised you held your tongue this long. That's very out of character for you."

"After Milah did what she did, I didn't think you would open up your heart again, I didn't want to push."

"I didn't say anything about romantic feelings. She is attractive to me, that's all."

"You can try to convince yourself, but it won't work on me. School teachers are good at detecting lies."

"Regardless, she thinks I'm this chauvinistic player, it's a waste of time."

"Don't give up hope, Killian. Things will work out the way they should."

"Please, just don't tell David. That's one conversation I'd really rather not have."

* * *

Emma walked into the bar and decided she wanted a drink before she met up with everyone. Heading to the bar she stood beside a man dressed head to toe in a black ensemble. She saw the bartender pouring a glass of rum and asked the bartender to pour her one as well.

The man beside her had on a mask, but she could tell he was handsome. His shirt was open in a V, and she could see he was muscular and had black chest hair. His face was clean shaven, but something about him seemed familiar.

She caught him staring at her costume, no doubt trying to guess who she was supposed to be. When he turned to her and spoke, she saw the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They looked like orbs of cerulean, especially with the black mask contrasting against them. He had black hair, as she could tell from his chest, and she thought that he had to be attractive with eyes and features like that.

When he paid for her rum she figured it was the costume to thank for that. The short stopping tutu and nude tights were probably what intrigued him. Little did she know it was Killian that was standing next to her, until he tipped her off with his over the top introduction.

She knew he was handsome before tonight, I mean she had eyes, but seeing him in all black and then that open shirt, she felt her mouth go a bit dry. She was supposed to be on a date with Graham, but after seeing Killian in his costume, and seeing him eyeing her up and down, she felt lust like a white hot poker shoved down her throat. She didn't know if it was because she hadn't been with anyone in a while, or if it was because she found him attractive before she knew it was him in the costume. Regardless, when he started talking about her being his date, she knew she had to go.

She downed her rum in one swig as she walked away from him, and she hoped she wouldn't think about him for the rest of the night. Heading over to her friends she walked up to the pool table and poked her brother in the back.

"So Charming, how is this for a costume?"

David turned around to see his sister in her costume for the first time. "Emma?"

"Of course, you know I always loved Swan Lake when we were little."

"You look great, but maybe a little bit too great."

"David I'm a dancer, I'm not supposed to be wearing a lot. Plus, have you seen Ruby?"

"Touché, I just don't want everyone ogling you. Big brother at your service."

"Yeah, yeah."

Just then Graham walked up behind Emma.

"Emma, I vant to suck your blood!"

She turned around laughing at whoever it was doing a horrible Transylvanian impression.

"Graham! Please don't tell me you're one of those cheesy vampires?"

"You and David really are related," he laughed. "Emma you look great. Who are you supposed to be?"

Emma was slightly bummed he didn't get her costume, but she ignored it.

"I'm the Black Swan, Odile, from Swan Lake."

"I'm afraid I've never seen it, but you did a fantastic job."

"Alright everybody, selfie time!" Ruby squealed from the couch.

Emma, Graham, Mary Margaret, David, Elsa, and Ruby squeezed together and took a group selfie from the couch. After they had one together Graham took out his phone and took one of him and Emma.

"Would you like to get a drink?" he asked Emma after all the pictures were taken.

She looked up to the bar to discover that Killian was nowhere to be seen. Trying not to seem disappointed she replied, "Uh, sure, why not?"

The rest of the night Emma and Graham sat together and talked and drank. It felt like the old days. Which is exactly why Emma realized that her and Graham weren't going to work out. She was having fun with him, but she wasn't feeling the excitement she had when talking to Killian earlier. Even when he pulled her on his lap, she felt like she was sitting with her best friend not somebody she wanted to potentially sleep with.

After a few drinks and two rounds of pool, Emma decided to call it a night. Graham walked with her out to her car. She opened the door to her bug, but before she got in she turned to face Graham. Without saying a word she pulled him to her and kissed him. Graham was surprised, but he eventually caught on and engaged. Emma was hoping she'd feel something when they'd kiss to show her she was wrong about her earlier feelings, but not even a spark. He was a good kisser, but he didn't cause her to feel anything like she felt earlier with Killian.

Graham broke the kiss and stared at Emma before speaking.

"You didn't feel anything? Did you?" he asked quietly.

"If I'm being honest, no. I tried, but nothing."

"Me too."

"I guess we waited too long, huh?"

"Maybe, or maybe we're just meant to be best friends, and nothing more," he smiled at her.

"Truthfully, I think you and Ruby would be better together, I didn't notice until tonight."

"Ruby and I? Together? Well that's certainly not what I was expecting to hear."

"I'd rather you not wait to do something about that for another few years, if I could help it along. Thank you for a great evening though."

"You're welcome, at least now we can say that we tried and now we know."

"No regrets."

"No regrets. Goodnight, Emma"

"Goodnight, Graham.

* * *

Killian had left the bar after downing his second glass of rum. He couldn't stop looking at Emma and picturing her out of that bloody costume. He hadn't been thinking of her that way before, but tonight with everything out in the open for him to feast upon, he couldn't stop.

He drove all the way home thinking about her, and it was driving him mad. She was with Humbert, and there was nothing he could do about it. Graham got to hold and touch her, while all Killian got to do was look. When he finally made it home he was so wound up he knew he was going to have to do something about it. He walked straight into his bathroom, and not even bothering to take off the rest of his costume, he unlaced his pants and pulled his hardened cock free. He began to slowly rub himself up and down his shaft, closing his eyes. He pictured Emma stroking him, licking her lips in anticipation. He knew that he couldn't hold out for much longer. He spread his pre cum over his cock and pumped faster and faster. When he finally came it was hard, and he let out a ravenous moan.

He knew he hadn't had sex in a while, but even when Milah wanted to wait and he would take care of himself he never felt like that thinking about her. He knew that he was fucked, figuratively, after tonight. He wouldn't be able to get her out of his head. He didn't know what was worse, his heartbreak over Milah, or knowing he could never have Emma.

* * *

As Emma drove home she thought about Killian. She knew he was good looking from the moment she opened the door the night they met. The man was practically sex on legs, but she had figured him to be a playboy. Nobody who knows they look like that, would be modest with women. He had an innuendo for everything.

Tonight though, she had found him attractive in a way that made wetness pool between her legs. It irritated her. She hadn't realized it was him, and when she did it was too late. She was on fire, and she had to get away from him. There was no way he could ever know that he made her core clench and write inside. That would make her putty in his hands.

When she got home she noticed that all the lights were off. She quietly walked through the loft and went upstairs to her room. As she took off her costume she remembered the way Killian was staring at her earlier at the bar. She took of her bodice and tutu and was left standing in the mirror wearing only her crown, tights and shoes. She felt her tights growing wet again, and she knew that if she didn't so something she would never be able to sleep.

Damning Killian, she took off her crown and laid on her bed. She pulled down her tights, not even bothering to pull them down all the way, and she stroked her finger through her folds and sure enough she was soaking wet. She stuck two fingers inside and placed her thumb on her clit and began rubbing and pumping her fingers in a fast paced rhythm. It had been over a year since she last had sex with anyone, and she knew that she wasn't going to last long. She pictured Killian pinning her against the bar and running his hands over her legs and skimming her backside, and before she knew it she exploded and as she felt her orgasm running through her, all she could think about was how she would feel if her were the one touching her.

After she came down from her high she cleaned up and finished taking off the rest of her costume. She had no idea why this had happened to her, but she was frustrated that Killian Jones had gotten to her. She wished she could feel this way for Graham, but she knew that that was not an option. Telling herself that she was just overdue for sex, she turned off the lights, and hoped she would be over whatever it was that happened tonight.

* * *

 **Hopefully that little bit of smut will tide you over. Leave me your thoughts!**


	12. Wildest Dreams

Emma woke with a start. She was tangled in her sheets, and had a thin layer of sweat coating her entire body. Realizing where she was, she sat up and looked around the room for signs that it wasn't real. Her costume was neatly laid across her vanity, and her accessories were back in the box she had designated for them. Taking a deep breath she finally allowed her mind to come to a solid conclusion; _it was a dream, there's nothing on the floor and I'm dressed. It was just a dream._

Emma had had plenty of dirty dreams before, but she had never dreamed of herself masturbating, let alone so vividly. Shaking her head she tried to roll over to check her phone. Reaching out to the bedside table her fingertips grazed her phone and she pulled it to the edge until she was able to grasp it. According to her home screen it was 8am on Sunday, which meant that the bakery was closed. Letting her phone fall onto the pillow beside her, she disentangled her legs from her bedding.

Deciding she needed coffee, she reluctantly pulled back her covers to get out of bed. She realized as she stood that she must have been sweating more that she thought. Her legs were slick and it felt like her pants and underwear were a second skin. She peeled the leggings from her legs, and then removed her underwear. As she removed her sticky clothing she realized that it wasn't just sweat adorning her sleepwear, it was her. Her thighs were wet and sticky and when she moved her hand up from her thighs she realized she was soaked. She had orgasmed in her sleep and didn't even know it. She didn't even know what had excited her in her dream, but whatever it was was strong. Tossing the clothes into her hamper, she put on her bathrobe intending to take a shower.

* * *

Killian woke up groggy, dragging his hand down his face. He wished he could say that he didn't remember what happened last night, but he didn't drink nearly as much as he wished he did. After coming home he was frustrated, jealous, and most of all turned on. He was jealous that Swan didn't seemingly want anything to do with him, and he was frustrated that it was his fault. By far though he was enamored with her last night, couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful she looked, and so confident. It went straight to his groin and he couldn't control himself when he finally relieved his pain. Milah hadn't been with him in a long time, and he felt like he was going to explode. He could say that it was just pent up sexual tension for not having been with someone in a while, but deep inside he knew that he was craving Emma as much as a sweet tooth craved sugar.

He wished it had been him last night standing with her, having her sit on his lap, taking pictures of them together. All these feelings in his head were causing it to throb. One part of him was screaming it was too soon to move on from Milah, another saying that it was good he was moving on, another saying that it was his best mate's sister and that he shouldn't pursue it. It was all too much for 8am on a Sunday of all days. He needed to clear his head, and fast.

Getting out of bed he headed for his shower thinking that a quick rinse would help him clear his mind. 15 minutes and a hot shower later, he was no less confused. Getting dressed in a simple black Henley, jeans, and boots, he headed for the door. Grabbing his wallet and putting it in his back pocket, he grabbed his leather jacket and keys and went to his car. Maybe some time at the shop could help him work through his current dilemma.

* * *

After Emma's shower she realized that David and Mary Margaret had went to the animal shelter for their weekly volunteering. Not wanting to sit and think more about what happened this morning she decided to head to the bakery. Throwing on a pair of skinny jeans, knee high boots, a turtleneck, and her red leather jacket, she went to grab her keys and beanie before heading out of the loft.

As she pulled her bug up to her usual parking spot she saw Killian's car already parked across from her. The shop was closed on Sunday's so she couldn't help but wonder why he was here. Putting that thought aside she headed inside her back room removing her hat and jacket.

It wasn't until she smelled food that she remembered that she hadn't had a chance to eat this morning. Deciding to make something to eat she pulled the necessary ingredients for muffins. After pre-heating the oven she began measuring out her dry and wet ingredients. After mixing the batter together the oven was finished pre-heating. Measuring out the amount of batter to put in the baking cups, she filled each one and then placed the tray into the oven to bake. While the muffins were baking, she filled another bowl with equal parts cinnamon and brown sugar. Adding some cold butter, Emma mixed the ingredients together until they were blended. Placing the bowl in the fridge to chill, Emma walked around the kitchen to grab a plate out of the cabinet. 10 minutes later Emma pulled the tray out of the oven and popped the muffins out to cool. Grabbing the butter out of the fridge she put a generous amount on top of each muffin letting the sugary butter melt over each one. Placing the muffins on the plate, she put her beanie and jacket back on, grabbed the plate and headed out the door trying not to second guess what she was going to do.

* * *

Killian was sketching out some new designs for some fall arrangements when he heard a knock at his back door. There were no deliveries today since the shop was closed, and no one knew he was here. Heading towards the door, he unlocked the bolt and opened the door.

"Swan?"

"Uh, hey. Can I come in?"

Killian was at a loss for words, so he simply shook his head. Regaining some sense of decorum he gestured for Emma to through the back room.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you Swan, but what are you doing here?"

"I made some muffins for breakfast, and I saw your car, I can't eat all of these so I decided to bring some over."

Killian, for the first time, noticed that she wasn't empty handed. She had a plate piled with muffins, which smelled delicious. He could tell by her body language, and the way she spoke that that wasn't the whole truth, but he would wait to mention that. Was he making progress?

"I haven't eaten yet, thank you. They smell delicious. What kind are they?"

Emma, regaining some of her confidence talking about her food, smiled, "Blueberry with cinnamon sugar."

"You knew my favorite, good call Swan", he said as he reached for a muffin.

"Actually, they're my favorite, but I guess we can share."

"Something we have in common. Well look at that."

"Just eat your muffin, Jones."

"As you wish, milady."

Killian took one bite and he moaned at how amazing it was. She truly did know how to bake. These were by far the best blueberry muffins he'd ever had.

"These are truly amazing, Emma."

She looked up at him then, probably trying to decide whether he was being sincere.

"Thank you", she said as her cheeks tinged with pink, "You called me Emma."

"You're most welcome, and I did. That is your name, love. At the risk of ruining this moment we're having; why are you really here?"

Her face seemed to fall a bit at his question.

"I wanted to apologize. To you. I admit when I'm wrong, and when it comes to you, I was wrong. I thought you were this ass hole who got off on treating women like accessories, but last night you were actually polite. It made me realize that I was too hard on you. I'd like to be friends, and I think it would be easier so you and David don't feel uncomfortable spending time together around me."

For the second time since she knocked on his door, Killian didn't know what to say. She was apologizing to him, and wanting to be friends. With him! This all seemed like a twilight zone moment and he had no idea how to react.

"Or, not. Never mind, obviously this was a mistake. Keep the muffins, I'll let myself out."

"Emma, wait."

She turned around and stared at him. Confusion evident in the crease of her brows.

"I'm sorry for my less than welcome reception, but I must say you shocked me. I'm just surprised is all, I didn't think when you knocked on my door that you were going to be here to apologize, or ask if I'd like to be friends."

He took a step towards her and moved to stand in front of her.

"I must apologize to you Swan, I've been a right git, and a bloody arse to you. It is I who treated you poorly and made you think I was less than a gentleman. I would like nothing more than to start over and be friends with you, I hope Humbert won't mind though."

"Why would Graham mind? We're friends too."

"Well you did go on a date with him last night, darling."

"Not your darling, and we decided that we were better off as friends."

"Still as stubborn as ever. Well then, this means were friends."

"Okay. Well I'll let you get back to work. Enjoy the muffins."

"You don't want to stay and have some?"

"You're busy, I don't want to intrude any further."

"It's no intrusion, especially when a lovely lady brings you treats. After all we're friends now.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"Eat your muffins, Swan", Killian said chuckling.

They spent the next hour polishing off the muffins while Killian showed her the various stock of flowers he had around the shop. It wasn't anything serious, but it was a start. When she finally decided it was time to go so she could clean up her kitchen, he walked her out to her door.

As she opened her back door to walk in, Killian stopped her. Taking a deep breath, and hoping he was not over reaching he said, "Swan, would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? As friends of course."

She chewed the bottom of her lip for a second, and then turned her back to him. He felt rejection beginning to slice him when she half turned back around.

"Granny's. Noon. Don't be late, Jones," she said before walking inside and closing the door.

Killian let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and shook his head. He couldn't believe his luck. Maybe something good was meant to happen to him after all.

* * *

 **First, let me start by saying that I am so sorry for the long hiatus. I lost my muse, and I didn't want to write anything. I hope this chapter makes up for lost time, and I promise not to go on hiatus again anytime soon. The next chapter will clear up what is going on with Emma in this chapter, i promise. This will all make sense when you see what she was thinking. Thank you to all my followers, and favorites. I've seen each and every one of you. Please feel free to leave comments and reviews!**


End file.
